Many devices comprise circuitry that performs various functionality. In an example, digital logic circuitry operates using two voltage levels, such as a first voltage representing a logic “0” and a second voltage representing a logic “1.” The digital logic circuitry switches between the logic “1” state, and the logic “0” state depending upon operations performed by the digital logic circuitry or data stored by the digital logic circuitry.